The arrangement of limiting straps in the gas bag is a proven means to establish the unfolding behaviour and the inflated shape of the gas bag. In order to improve the force distribution between the limiting straps and an upper portion of the gas bag wall directed towards an occupant of a vehicle, reinforcement layers are used, the fastening of the limiting straps and the reinforcement layers to the gas bag wall normally taking place by means of seams.